Lustereczko, pokaż mi, do innego świata drzwi
by soshi185
Summary: Byli daleko od siebie, jedyne co posiadali to niewyraźne obrazy stworzone przez magię. Ale chyba to nie jest najważniejsze. Bo istniało coś jeszcze, coś więcej. Fai/Sakura, AU. Dla kim-onki, wszystkiego najlepszego.


Nadszedł 16 marca i po raz kolejny mogę zaprezentować opowiadanie ze specjalną urodzinową dedykacją. Dla kim-onki, oczywiście. Zapraszam do zasypywania solenizantki życzeniami, a tymczasem...

Wiesz, to już trzeci raz kiedy daję Ci prezent urodzinowy. Minęło sporo czasu, prawda? Naprawdę sporo, a ja cieszę się, że mimo to nasz kontakt się nie urwał i po raz kolejny mogę podarować Ci coś dorbnego. W tym szczególnym dniu życzę Ci dużo uśmiechu, radości, spełnienia marzeń i wszystkiego co najlepsze. Naprawdę się cieszę, że Cię poznałam :) Wiem, że w tym roku nie pytałam o żadne szczególne wymagania, ale postanowiłam, że mogę dać Ci jakąś niespodziankę. Fai/Sakura, nie spodziewałaś się tego, prawda? Z prezentami jest taki mały problem, a mianowicie zawsze gdy piszę dla kogoś specjalnego chcę, aby tekst też był specjalny, wyjątkowy, inny i lepszy niż pozostałe. I chyba przez to nigdy nie jestem zadowolona z rezultatu. Ale ostateczną, i szczerą, ocenę pozostawię tobie, i jeszcze raz głośno zawołam WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!

* * *

Lustro wisi zaraz naprzeciw okna, tak, aby łapać nieliczne promyki uciekające raz po raz spomiędzy gęstych chmur otaczających zamek. Choć pomimo jego starań słońce niemalże nigdy nie odbija się w lśniącej lekko szklanej tafli, Fai naprawdę lubi owe zwierciadło – jego delikatne ramy, niemalże jak namalowane, labirynt skomplikowanych kwiecistych wzorów imitujących pajęczyny tkane przez mróz, a przede wszystkim twarde i równocześnie niezwykle delikatne szkło, chłodne jak śnieżny puch pokrywający ziemie jego królestwa, chłodne jak powietrze w komnacie, gdzie ciepły oddech przybiera formę ulotnej pary…

… chłodne jak jego serce, jego dusza, jego przeszłość, jego przyszłość, myśli od czasu do czasu, ale zaraz przestaje uznając, że rozpamiętywanie przeszłości _nie wypada_, nie teraz i nie później ani wcale.

Lustro wisi na ścianie i zbiera drobinki kurzu, czekając na _coś_, a Fai od czasu do czasu w nie spogląda, poszukując _czegoś_. Nie wie dokładniej czego, lecz wie, że musi to być ciepłe, i ciepłe, i – och, jak bardzo chce wreszcie poczuć ciepło rozgrzewające jego kości, aż do serca. Ale zazwyczaj odwraca wzrok, bo jedyne co dostrzega to twarz, taką samą jak _jego_, i włosy, takie jak _jego_, i oczy, błękitne oczy, znajome oczy…

… oczy też są takie same jak _jego _oczy, a w dodatku zimne, jak wszystko w pałacu.

Fai czeka, spoglądając w lustro, aż wreszcie, pewnego dnia, widzi _ją._

* * *

Sakura nie jest do końca pewna, czy śni, czy czuwa, czy może wędruje gdzieś daleko, daleko, poza własnym umysłem. Fontanna w pałacowym ogrodzie jest piękna, więc ona chętnie kładzie się na rozgrzanym marmurze i przymyka oczy, wsłuchując się w szept wody. A czasem leży wpatrując się w niebo, ignorując palące i zbyt jasne słońce, przez które jej oczy zachodzą łzami, a skóra nieprzyjemnie piecze. Wciąż spogląda ponad siebie. Widzi wtedy ptaki latające wysoko, wysoko ponad nią, ich szeroko rozpostarte skrzydła pokryte miękkimi piórami, ptaki niesione tam gdzie akurat zawieje wiatr, zataczające piękne powietrzne koła…

… czasami _ona _też chce być takim ptakiem, ale nie ma wystarczająco dużo odwagi, aby marzyć o tym za długo, i za głośno, i zbyt intensywnie, bojąc się, że może ktoś usłyszy, domyśli się, _osądzi_.

Więc Sakura tylko leży i patrzy na niebo, zastanawiając się co też może przynieść jutro. Zdarza się, że chce by kolejne dni przyniosły deszcze, długie i intensywne, kiedy krople uderzają w skórę jak bat, a chce tego tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby _wiedzieć_, i _widzieć._ Bo w końcu to pustynia, a Sakura pragnie uwierzyć, że nie wszystko jest z góry ustalone, i może się zmienić, zaskoczyć, zdecydować…

… deszcz nie przychodzi.

Czeka dzień, drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu poddaje się marzeniom bez większego zaangażowania. Zostaje jej tylko płacząca żałośnie fontanna.

Sakura siedzi na skraju kamiennej fontanny i przygląda się wodzie, kiedy w falującej lekko tafli widzi _jego._

* * *

Fai, choć nie chce się do tego przyznać, coraz częściej spogląda w lustro.

Na początku ukradkiem, mimochodem, jakby to był zupełny przypadek, a jego stosunek do tej niewielkiej części ściany w ogóle się nie zmienił, zawsze tak było. Ale on sam doskonale wie, że wcale nie było, że _coś_ się zmieniło. Nie jest jeszcze pewien czy to właśnie tego szukał, czy może odnalazł tylko poetycki substytut, wie jednak, że musi to po prostu sprawdzić, inaczej nigdy się nie dowie.

Więc pewnego dnia podchodzi do lustra, otwarcie, świadomie, i szepcze zaklęcia.

_(Lustereczko, pokaż mi, do innego świata drzwi)_

Najpierw nic się nie dzieje, tylko wiatr wyje za oknem, głośniej i głośniej, niosąc ze sobą kolejną śnieżycę. A obraz ukazywany przez lustro nie ulega zmianie, pokazując te same odbicie i tego samego człowieka. Fai patrzy, patrzy na błękitne oczy i już chce odejść, przestać, jak zwykle uciec…

… uciekanie, to jedyna rzecz jakiej Fai nauczył się w dzieciństwie, i nie jest z tego zadowolony.

Ale nim się odwraca ukradkiem dostrzega małą kropelkę mącącą idealny spokój lustra i klarujący się powoli obraz, jakby wynurzający się z gęstej mgły. Mruży oczy, bo pierwsze co dostrzega to słońce, zupełnie inne niż ich słońce – jasne niczym ogień, ogłuszające, duszne…

… ale _ciepłe_, więc Fai tylko mruga i z zachwytu przez chwilę nie może oddychać.

Jeszcze chwila, kolejna sekunda, a obok słońca wyłania się coś jeszcze. Nie, _ktoś_ jeszcze. Widzi jasne dłonie, delikatne i przypominające nieco płatki róży, widzi błysk szmaragdowych oczu i wianek różowych kwiatów zdobiący niczym korona. I uśmiech, szeroki, wesoły, _oślepiający_.

Fai jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego ciepła.

* * *

Sakura tego nie rozumie, ale wie, że tak powinna zrobić. Więc przychodzi codziennie tam, gdzie jest fontanna, wpatrując się uważnie w wodę i _czekając. _Tak naprawdę nie jest nawet pewna, ale coś czuje, słabe wołanie, czyjeś spojrzenie, coś tak szept, coś jak dotyk. Sakura najpierw próbuje zrozumieć, tak jak powinna i jak ją uczono, więc obserwuje i bada, i rozmyśla. Czuje obecność której nie potrafi przypasować do niczego ani nikogo, a fontanna pozostaje tajemnicą. Sakura zna wodę, rozumie ją i słyszy, więc czasem pyta, zanurzając długie palce w czystej wodzie.

Ale woda milczy, a ona wciąż nie wie.

Z biegiem czasu zauważa, że inni zaczynają się o nią martwić, martwić o godziny spędzone przed fontanną. Jej brat przechadza się po ogrodzie i dogląda jej, denerwując się częściej, a potem milknąc zupełnie, ojciec patrzy z daleka, lecz nie podchodzi. Jest jeszcze _on _– taki dobry, taki wrażliwy, taki wierny jej i rodzinie królewskiej. Więc przychodzi częściej niż ktokolwiek inny, uśmiecha się i namawia, żeby wejść do pałacu, żeby coś zjeść, żeby _odejść_…

… Sakura czuje się naprawdę okropnie, odmawiając raz po raz.

Pewnego dnia zjawia się też matka. Siada po prostu obok niej i zaczyna głaskać jej miękkie włosy, mówiąc cicho i łagodnie, a Sakura słucha, słucha, i rozumie, coraz lepiej, coraz bardziej.

_(Wiesz, kochanie, magia rodzi się w sercu, z miłości, a ty wiesz to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny)_

Sakura wie, i zawsze wiedziała. Więc wieczorem, nim zachodzi słońce patrzy jeszcze raz w wodę, jeszcze raz szepcze i nasłuchuje. A woda, jej obecność, jakby cofa się przed nią, otwiera i pozwala wniknąć w głąb siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Sakura słyszy, ale tym razem to nie woda do niej przemawia.

* * *

Fai nie wie co ze sobą zrobić. Coś jest nie tak, coś się dzieje, coś powinno się zatrzymać, odejść i nie wracać. Podejmuje nawet decyzje, odwraca wzrok, przestaje, ale znów wraca, jak co rano, znów patrzy na dziewczynę z lustra i wie, że jego postanowienia łamią się, kruszą jak lód…

… chyba jeszcze nigdy nie podjął dobrej decyzji, może to tylko dodać do swoich wspomnień i któregoś dnia śmiać się bezgłośnie, bo znów to zrobił, _znów._

Najpierw zastanawia się z jakich ziem pochodzi owa dziewczyna, kim jest i jak ją spotkać. Ale im dłużej ją obserwuje, tym mocniej przekonuje się, że nie ogląda słońca z innego miejsca, nie. Ona widzi _inne słońce_, należy do innego świata, a to, na co Fai dostrzega w lustrze to jedynie pusty obraz, nic więcej. Ale nie może się powstrzymać, może dlatego, że do tej pory tracił wszystkich tych, których kochał, jakby klątwa goniła za nim, zawsze i wszędzie. A ona jest odległa, jest _niedostępna_, z dala od tego ohydnego przekleństwa…

… i z dala od Faia, wie to, ale chyba tak jest po prostu lepiej.

Dlatego mówi i mówi. Nie jest nawet pewien czy dziewczyna go słyszy, choć od czasu do czasu wydaje mu się, że w komnacie rozlega się delikatny, melodyjny szept, a w tych momentach jest niemal przekonany, że to właśnie jej głos. Zachęcony tym, kontynuuje swoje zwierzenia, dzień po dniu, a ona zawsze przychodzi i uśmiecha się, a Fai czuje ciepło w sercu, inne niż te którego się spodziewał…

… i nagle sam nie wie, czy tak jest lepiej czy nie, po prostu jest _inaczej_.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że kocha dziewczynę z lustra.

* * *

Sakura wie, że powinna przestać, a uświadamia to sobie dużo wcześniej. Może dlatego, że zawsze to widziała, splecione palce, podniecone szepty, czułe spojrzenia. Kiedyś pragnęła tego tak bardzo, tak gorąco, teraz…

… _bała się_, chciała uciec jak najdalej, zamknąć drzwi i znów zasnąć. A może obudzić się, może jej fontanna jest niczym innym jak snem?

Sakura też podejmuje decyzje, bo wewnętrzny głos podpowiada jej, że to jest niezdrowe, i nie wyjdzie, i doprowadzi do łez, i _och zauważ wreszcie, jak on na ciebie patrzy! _Więc wycofuje się, powoli, by jeszcze mieć czas na zastanowienie. I nagle uświadamia sobie, że wcale nie jest lepiej, jest gorzej, źle, koszmarnie, a ona dusi się i musi uciec, teraz, jak najszybciej. Więc biegnie, potrącając po drodze służące, wpada do ogrodu i niemal rzuca się na kolana. Jej serce bije, ale _on _tam nadal jest, i nie zniknął, patrzy na nią. Sakura zaczyna się śmiać, bo to takie dziwne, już nie można tego cofnąć i zapomnieć. Stara się czule dotknąć wodę, dotknąć twarzy mężczyzny z innego świata…

… I w sumie taki stan rzeczy _aż tak_ jej nie przeszkadza.

Tylko znów żałuje, że nie jest ptakiem. Może wtedy mogłaby wznieś się ponad mury pałacu, ponad świat, i po prostu odejść nie oglądając się za siebie. Sama nie jest pewna, czy to kwestia odwagi, czy może tylko możliwości. Po prostu chce wierzyć, że gdyby miała skrzydła mogłaby spotkać się z nim, któregoś dnia.

* * *

Sakura zamyka oczy i wie, że unosi się, jej ciało nagle staje się lekkie, lżejsze niż kiedykolwiek. W głowie pojawiają się głupie pytania – czy wszystko dobrze, czy właśnie tak, czy ja umieram? Sama nie wie, i tak naprawdę to się nie liczy, wystarczy, że jest lekka, tak lekka, tak _wolna_.

Czuje ich dotyk, delikatne łaskotanie piór, w jej sercu coś eksploduje. Więc to tak, właśnie tak można się czuć mając skrzydła? Sakura uwielbia nowe uczucie, nie chce się budzić. Ale słyszy głos przemawiający do niej z oddali…

… wie, że _umiera_, nie trzeba jej o tym przypominać. Śmierć po prostu nie jest takim złym uczuciem.

Głos nie ustaje, tłumaczy, że gdzieś jest potężny czarodziej znający magię, że można ją uratować.

_(ale mogę przenieść tylko jedną osobę. Pójdzie tylko księżniczka)_

I opadła w smutną pustkę, sama.

A Fai czeka, wiatr łopocze, śnieg pada, on czeka. Niebo się rozstępuje, powoli, miarowo, a on widzi ją, całą, piękną, _prawdziwą_. Uśmiecha się, bo ona tak pięknie wygląda ze skrzydłami, jego _anioł._ Łapie ją nim uderzy o ziemię i obejmuje, mocno, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak ciepłe jest jej ciało.

_(Uratuję cię, Sakura-chan, na pewno)_


End file.
